


Ombres Silencieuses

by Anonymous_shipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1881, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), But a lot of Sex, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager as The Phantom, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Everyone's French, F/F, Keep Your Hand at the Level of Your Eyes, Levi realises before Eren, M/M, Mikasa as Christine, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Paris France, Quotes from the musical, Rough Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stalker Eren Yeager, There is a little bit of eremika I don't ship it, This is Phantom a few people die but not major, Title Means Silent Shadows, Top Eren Yeager, ereri, if you ship eremika that's cool, jeanmarco, mikasannie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_shipper/pseuds/Anonymous_shipper
Summary: The Opera Populaire is famous for their stories of the shadows. Nothing can compare to their outrageous stories of a phantom that lives in the catacombs with deformed features. Anyone who sees him ends up with a noose around their throat.And that's all Levi believes it is, a myth. Until the famous soprano singer, Mikasa is taken and mysteriously returned, muttering words about a phantom. Terrified there could be a murder in lurking around, he tries to steal some money so he can find a job. Caught in the act, he has to flee through a secret entrance to find the monster he was afraid of.Fear can turn love, you learn to see, to find the man behind the monster.~This is a Phantom of the Opera AU it won't be exactly like the musical just close ties to it. I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or Attack on Titan just the plot.





	1. Think of Me

** 1881 Paris, France **

The stage was set with the spotlight set on Mikasa. People had poured in to see her perform, making the owners, Hanji and Erwin ecstatic. They hadn't had this big of an audience since they first opened the opera house.

Mikasa was cloaked in white, her black locks pinned up with diamonds as she awed the crowd with her wide vocal range. The screen behind her was painted in blue that still resided under Levi's fingernails, giving the scene a night time look.

Levi sat backstage beside the soprano's best friend who occasionally stood on her toes in her ballet flats. Annie Leonhart. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun with feathers and sparkling pins kept her bangs out of the way. The raven was a dancer too, but liked to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible.

From his view, Levi could see the reserved box seat for the opera house's legend, the Phantom. He scoffed at the ridiculous thought. Whoever had made up such a ridiculous story were outdoing themselves. Once in a while, letters would come to the faculty demanding money and that a seat stay reserved with the best view. And Levi knew exactly who was causing all the trouble. Reiner Braun.

Reiner was usually found with a flock of women, spinning his tale as he held a noose in his hands. Hanji never liked his stories and would stop it before he could ever finish.

_'Keep your hands at the level of your eyes,'_ she would state as if she had met the infamous and nonexistent phantom. But Levi believed Hanji to be spastic and would usually spin a web of her own stories. Which Levi found obnoxious and annoying.

Levi was awoken from his thoughts when a roar of applause echoed through the room. Mikasa stood with a smile gracing her lips once the song finished. And on cue, the curtains fell together, encasing the stage in darkness. Annie rushed to her friend, embracing her.

"You were amazing," the blonde told the soprano. Mikasa smiled broadly as the crowd of singers and dancers ran to her to congratulate her. Levi stayed in his spot, not wanting to get crushed in the sea of people. He liked to stay invisible, he liked no one knowing who he was. While everyone else wanted fame and fortune, he was content with the small pay and room he had at the opera house.

Hanji and Erwin soon came rushing down, the brunette faster than the latter. She barrelled through the crowd to reach the soprano and slam into her with a hug. "You were absolutely spectacular. I've never seen this satisfied of an audience since the last production of Rigoletto!" she exclaimed, her French accent prominent.

Erwin joined her, grabbing the brunette by the waist to unlatch her grip from their prized possession. "Your talent compares to no other. We'll have the greatest after party in your honor!" Erwin exclaimed.

The halls were came alive with laughing and alcohol as the after party rang on. Couples shared long kisses and would usually rush off to a private room as they undressed each other. Reiner spun his usual story with a hoard of girls with promiscuous intents.

Levi sat on the edge of a window overlooking the opera's courtyard. He leaned back against the arch of the opening with his feet propped against the opposite arch. The raven held a bottle of beer in his hands, sporadically sipping the intoxication. And he watched Reiner's pathetic performance with a scowl.

Reiner wore a frayed blanket on his back as a cloak and yelled to scare the swooning women. They squealed at his impression of the phantom. But their squeals melted into suggestive giggles.

"Yellow parchment is his skin," he started as girls held their hearts in their chests. "A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew," he discarded the blanket as he pointed to the girls crowding around him. "You must always be on your guard," he warned, pulling out a noose. "Or he will catch you with his magical lasso."

One woman walked passed the cocky blond and he wrapped the rope around her as she giggled and he growled.

But Hanji caught him in his shenanigans. She yanked the girl out of the rope with a stern look in her eyes. The girl walked off as if she had been scolded by a strict parent, but Reiner held the same egotistical expression.

"Those who speak of what they know, find to late that prudent silence is wise," Hanji explained as she wrapped the noose into a loose circle in her hand. "Reiner Braun, hold your tongue."

A slap rang in the room as Reiner held his hand to the now red Part of his cheek. "Or he will burn you with the heat of his eyes," she hissed and raised the rope to wrap it around his throat. But Reiner caught it before she could.

_'Keep your hand at the level of your eyes.'_

Hanji lowered the noose and pointed to the door. Reiner gave a defeated sigh and sauntered out of the room. The girls that had listened to his story trailed after him like a line of rabbits.

Levi took a sip of his drink as Hanji turned to him. She gave him a small smile. "Sorry about that, he's a handful," she said and sat in the chair the window Levi sat at. The raven stayed quiet.

"You joined a few months ago. Levi, right?" she questioned, folding her hands in her lap. Levi only nodded. "You're a bit quiet aren't you?" she asked with a little laugh. He nodded again. "Well it's a sure way to avoid the Phantom."

Would he ever meet someone who didn't believe the Phantom was real?

"May I ask you something?" Hanji inquired. Levi nodded shortly. "Are you by any chance related to Kenny and Kuchel Ackerman?" she asked. Levi quickly shook his head, hoping his lying didn't seep through his expression. The brunette shrugged. "It must just be a coincidence that you have the same last name."

Levi turned back to the window, bringing the beer bottle to his lips. A chuckle emitted from Hanji's lips. "I'll leave you be then, I hope you have a good time tonight," she explained and left the raven in silence.

He sat in the same position for a while, sipping at his drink and listening to the obnoxious noise and singing of his coworkers. After a while, he decided to stroll to his room and attempt sleep.

Couples were melted into an embrace in the halls as Levi squeezed himself through the hall. Reiner was surrounded by another flock of girls that crowded most of the hallway. Luckily, Levi was small enough to scurry his way through the crowd.

He soon made it to his bedroom hall where it was semi-quiet. Creaking of beds were more audible than voices, which made his skin crawl.

Levi was about to open the door to his room when an exchange of _'I love you'_ was heard down the hall. Curious, he peeked down the corner to see Mikasa with her best friend. Annie Leonhart. They had their lips locked in a desperate kiss. Fingers scraping through each other's hair as they stayed in the embrace. He never knew they were a couple, and he wondered why they hid it. Hanji and Erwin weren't strict on sexual preferences, it was strange anyone would hide a relationship. Unless they just didn't want anyone to know.

Not wanting to watch for too long, Levi turned back quietly. He silently turned the knob to his bedroom and walked along the creaking floorboards to his bed.

The raven lit a candle to chase away the black shadows. The flickering light painted his cot in a warm gold. Setting the candle down, he changed into something more comfortable before climbing in under the sheets. He puffed out his cheek and let out his cool breath to let the shadows envelope him again. The only light from the moon leaking through his large window.


	2. Where is She?

Levi woke up to the rumbling of footsteps through the opera house, along with the booming voices muttering something about Mikasa. The raven didn't want this nonsense sketched into the atmosphere at this early hour, but he asked for this job, he must accept the consequences. 

Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, Levi stood from the creaking mattress and shuffled over to his broken down dresser. And of course the drawer decided to get stuck. Levi rolled his eyes before slamming his arm into the broken compartment, popping it open in the process. He pulled out a loose fitted white shirt and black trousers. Levi lazily slumped against the drawer to force it close. 

Combing his fingers through his hair, the raven sauntered out to begin the day. But the display in the main entrance made him want to turn around and return to his room. Hanji and Erwin had two notes in their hands and blabbering on about the Opera Ghost. They were talking about their debt to the nonexistent being, and Mikasa. 

They were mostly yelling over each other, making it hard for Levi to exactly decipher what they were saying about the soprano. Hanji soon looked up to where Levi stood, making him wish he had returned to his room when he had the chance. "Levi!" she cheered as if they were great friends that hadn't seen each other in years. The raven was startled, his eyes bulging at his boss's tone. 

She practically bolted up the stairs to stand beside the raven."Who the hell is this, Hanji?" Erwin questioned from his same position at the bottom of the stairs. Hanji was about to answer, but she quickly closed her mouth, not exactly remembering what Levi was hired for. "Levi Ackerman, I'm a dancer, sir," he explained. Hanji pulled the raven under her arm as if he were her best friend. "Levi is an...excellent dancer," Hanji said, unsure of herself as she patted Levi's chest. 

The brunette looked to Levi, her glasses glinting. "You know Mikasa, correct?" she asked while she led him down the stairs to join Erwin. Levi's brow creased, finding the question to practically be rhetorical. Who didn't know Mikasa? 

"Um...yes," he replied. 

"When was the last time you saw her?" she questioned. The images of the two girls melted together in a loving embrace, lips locked and voices low popped into his mind. If the two girls didn't want their relationship to be public then he wouldn't reveal their secret. "During her performance," he explained. Erwin and Hanji sighed, the brunette letting Levi go and giving him a look of disappointment. 

Hanji went back to stand by Erwin's side to return looking at the conspicuous letters. They were foolish for falling for Reiner's stupid tricks. 

He heard them murmur to one another, speaking of Mikasa's whereabouts. "The Opera Ghost must want money in exchange, we're late on our fee," Erwin whispered. "I thought I told you to leave his pay in box five before the performance," Hanji practically growled. Erwin shrugged as if he couldn't remember such an occurrence. 

Tapping of delicate feet perambulated down the stairs, catching Hanji, Erwin, and Levi's attention. Petite Annie was rushing towards them with her gossamer dress bouncing with each step. 

"Mikasa has returned!" she exclaimed. Hanji and Erwin crowded around the poor blonde with repeating questions. 

"How is she?" Erwin questioned, pocketing the notes he held. "Will she perform?" Hanji inquired, more interested in the money they could lose without the soprano. "She's perfectly healthy," Annie replied, a sigh passing her lips, obviously relieved that her friend was alright. 

"Will she sing?" Hanji questioned, making the girl's expression grow into shock. "I hope so," she responded and retrieved yet another note. Reiner was playing a twisted game. 

Hanji and Erwin read the letter silently before nodding in agreement. "Where is she?" Hanji inquired as she folded the letter. "She's resting," Annie replied, worry lacing her tone. 

"Did the Opera Ghost harm her?"

Levi rolled his eyes at Erwin's inquiry. Was he the only one that knew the Opera Ghost was a hoax. "No, she said he treated her well," Annie replied. 

He was surrounded by morons. 

"Has she eaten?" 

"I'm not sure, I brought her to her room and didn't bother asking if she were hungry. She seemed tired," Annie answered. 

Hanji immediately looked to Levi again. Again, he regretted not turning around and leaving when he could have. "Levi, will you run to the kitchen and grab a tray of food for our prima donna?" she asked. He nodded and gave a bit of a mock salute. "Sure boss."

He turned around to begin walking to the kitchen as he rolled his eyes. 

How did Reiner mind wash all his coworkers to believe in some horror story that parents told their children so they would behave. Perhaps black magic. At least that was the only logical reason the raven could think of. Levi seemed to be the only one who didn't believe in the absurd Opera Ghost. 

Levi reached the kitchen and quickly entered. Sasha and Connie were sitting on the counter each chewing on an apple. When Levi entered they waved to him with a smile. The couple were the cooks of the Opera Populaire, and Levi talked to them occasionally, they seemed to be the least insane. 

"Do you need anything, Levi?" Sasha questioned, slipping down from her spot on the counter. "Our soprano needs to eat," Levi said as he picked up a small tray. Connie returned to standing as well to find something for Mikasa to eat. "The Opera Ghost released her," Sasha said in a "spooky" tone. "You believe in Reiner's bullshit too?" the raven groaned. Sasha laughed before replying, "Believe? Levi, I've seen the alleged phantom."

Levi groaned again as Connie began stacking various bowls and plates on the tray with the occasional fruits and vegetables. "He comes here to steal food at night. I barely got a glimpse, but I can remember every detail of what I saw. A monster," she grabbed Levi by the shoulders for effect. 

"He isn't like Reiner's description. Tan, youthful skin instead of peeling yellow. Large gold and green eyes that seemed to glow even in the dark. But he wears a white mask to hide half his face and wears nothing but black including a long cloak," Sasha finished with a smile after telling her spooky tale. 

The raven groaned again. When could he get away from the idiots that believed in this legend? "You sound like Reiner," Levi grumbled. 

Connie finished the stack of food with a glass of milk. Levi picked up the tray staring at the immense amount of food. How much could one person eat? He thanked the two and hurriedly walked out. 

He lugged the tray to Mikasa's flower infested room with sickeningly pink walls. Mikasa sat up from her bed when Levi opened the door. She seemed tense until seeing Levi's features. Her shoulders sagged in relief and a smile appeared. "I don't think I've ever made your acquaintance," Mikasa said. Levi approached her and set the tray on her sheet covered lap. "No need to, I'm just here to give you your breakfast," he explained. 

"You're a dancer, aren't you?" she questioned. Levi nodded, "I joined a few months ago, madame." 

Mikasa chuckled a bit. "You must think we're an odd bunch."

Levi smiled awkwardly. "Some stories are pretty ridiculous," he admitted with a shrug. Mikasa's smile instantly faded. "Are you speaking of the Opera Ghost?" she questioned. Without waiting for Levi's answer she continued, "I've seen him. Believe it or not, he's my tutor, I don't know where I would be without his teachings." 

Levi furrowed his brows. Was he the only sane being in this damn opera house? "He's just a story parents tell their children so they behave," he responded. 

"You shouldn't speak of him that way," Mikasa snapped. "He travels through the walls and listens to us. He could be here now," she explained as she searched the room, looking for a nonexistent figure in the room. Levi’s furrowed brows deepened. This had to be a joke. He couldn’t be the only one who knew the phantom was a hoax. 

“Since you have your food, I’ll leave you be,” the raven explained as he began to make his way out. Mikasa’s focus returned to Levi and a small smile returned to her features. “Thank you, and watch your back,” she said with a light wave. 

He had to get out of this damn opera.


End file.
